bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Mage's Tower
Posted by: Jimmy (04/15/2019) * F-Rank ? Description The door slams open so hard that the wall shakes and the hinges groan. To everyone’s astonishment, a goblin staggers in. He is badly wounded, with dried blood covering about half of his body. Only a moment before the air was full of the rattle of dice, the slap of cards, and cries of victory and defeat. Now the Guildhall Taproom is dead silent. The goblin lurches toward your table then collapses right in front of you. “Help me,” he croaks, looking up at you with bloodshot eyes. “I’ll make you rich!” Journals Desmond (04/16/2019) Report: A heavily wounded goblin stumbled into the Blue Hoods' guild hall asking for help, and practically collapsed at the table where Bruk, Desmond, Womp, Kruat, and Qeelak were. Desmond tended to the goblin's wounds and questioned him. The goblin identified himself as 'Squelch.' He alleged that his tribe had discovered the lair of a red dragon in a lone tower, deep in the Star Metal Hills. The goblins drove the dragon out and sufferred heavy losses in the process, but when Squelch asked for a bigger cut, which he thought he deserved since he had found and scouted the place out initially, he had a falling out with the rest of the tribe. He offered to guide the Blue Hoods to the location and promised them the dragon's hoard in exchange for killing the tribe that had wronged him. The team set out immediately, but were confronted by a constable who informed them that the goblin was a wanted criminal. Desmond refused to hand him over on the basis that he was their client, and was therefore in their custody. After a brief argument the constable relented and allowed the group to carry on with their mission. The team was then attacked by three wild boars while travelling to the site, which were killed in self-defense and then grilled and eaten. After one and a half days' worth of travel, the Blue Hoods arrived at the site and began to scale the tower. They first spotted two goblin lookouts that were immediately dispatched. As the team climbed the floors, they fought various magical and mundane beasts, a spectral undead, and an air elemental, collecting various treasures along the way. Of particular note was a locked diary of some kind that sprouted legs and escaped into the wilderness before any of the party could catch it. On the last floor, the Blue Hoods faced and took down the goblin presence with a bit of help from Squelch, who was knocked out in the fighting. The supposedly slain red dragon then revealed itself to be very much alive and attacked the group. After a protracted battle, the Blue Hoods killed the beast as it was attempting its escape and collected its hoard as promised. The total funds collected on the mission combined with the miscellaneous treasures they collected on the way up totalled to a payout of 300 gold pieces per person. Lastly, there was the matter of Squelch. Though the goblin survived, he had blatantly lied about the dragon's demise, which misrepresented the job's threat level and directly endangered the lives of the Blue Hoods. Therefore, Desmond saw it fit to take Squelch prisoner and drag him back to the city so that justice may be dealt. The other team members did not oppose this decision. Squelch was eventually handed over to the constable the group met when they first set out. She thanked them for their service and warned them to be on the lookout for any more strange goblins.